


Our Thing

by wheezeitsokay



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: I am stupid, I know, M/M, damn the new episode gave me feels, love the bois, this is my take
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezeitsokay/pseuds/wheezeitsokay
Summary: The latest installment of Postmortem inspired this.





	Our Thing

Ryan had it.

 

 

_He had it._

 

The fundings of Buzzfeed was simply reducing and reducing with time. He was already alarmed that the season 4 budget which had been officially certified and granted by the higher up was still not reimbursed till now. Ryan was super tensed as he was still short of a number of dollars on his own account. He had been running to get hold of the representatives to book a meeting with the budget committee but to no avail. Every day at Buzzfeed seemed to be filled with tons of paperwork and gentle coaxing to get appointments.

 

 _Gods! He hadn't even slept properly for a week_.

He had bags under his eyes and in general looked dishevelled wearing the same T- Shirt for 3 days in a row.

_Crumpled and exhausted is exactly what Ryan Bergara was ._

Shane had tried in the beginning to perk up Ryan by offering him a joke and a good cup of coffee.

 _Trust me, that's the best he could do_.

However, Ryan had dismissed it with a wave in the beginning and shot out of his chair and ran towards the corridor where his boss was seen a minute ago. Shane did the most natural thing he dumped the coffee and went back in his own chair plugging in headphones for the rest of the day.

Around 9 at night, Shane was done editing a video for another co-worker and he finally sat down letting out a sigh. He let his eyes wander to his right where Ryan was seated and he noticed he was furiously typing away in his computer. Knowing full well that "Ryan in a determined mood"  is not to be messed with he walked up and stood behind his chair letting his long fingers grasp the shoulders of Ryan and pressing down to perform a small massage.

Ryan unexpectedly reacted by jerking and swiftly turning around to eye Shane with a irritated glare.

"What?", he spat out to which Shane physically recoiled.

"No. Dude! Chill!", he smiled a little "Wanted to know how far you are?"

" I'll take time. Go back home. No need to wait for me", Ryan had already turned around and got back with his work.

"Okay. I was, uh, thinking of getting some sandwiches on the way back home? Would you like your usual pastrami one? I'll leave one for you here" inquired Shane quirking an eyebrow.

Ryan had already got back and thus elicited no response. Shane took his bag pack and and left mumbling.

 

 

"I'll take that as a no."

    

* * *

 

 

 

It has been three weeks since Ryan has been visibly troubled by the budgets and editing. He seems to have been caught up trying to get hold of everything and everyone. The firm determination in his eyes also seemed maddening now.

"What's up with Bergara, dude?", asked Sara as she grabbed her lunch with Shane.

"Dunno," Shane replied gobbling his pizza in a large mouthful "Shit seems bad for him."

"He lately looks like he is going crazy. Like have you talked to him, asked him what would make him feel better?"

That is when Shane realised that Sara was right. Ryan has been considerably withdrawing himself from him as well as everyone around him. Last night he received a call from Mrs. Bergara inquiring about him. Shane had told that Ryan was busy and his mother told him that he must call her as soon as he is free. However, Shane didn't tell him because of his mad fury. Again, yesterday he snapped at Steven for his response on a short video so badly that everyone in the office was stunned.

"Hey! Earth to Shane!", Sara clicked her fingers and Shane looked at her with a bright smile.

"I have the perfect idea"

 

__

* * *

 

  
Shane had a spare key to Ryan's apartment. While Ryan was busy convincing his seniors he completed his work early and slipped out of his desk. He knew Ryan wouldn't notice as he hadn't pretty much noticed anything since last week.

Shane entered his apartment and it was a real mess. Blankets and crumpled laundry all over the bathroom corner and half eaten snacks and strewn papers over the coffee table. Shane got to work almost immediately.

By 7 in the evening his apartment was clean and laundry folded. He had brought popcorn and put extra butter and also got his horror movie collection. He had ordered Pizza for Ryan and even got his favorite pastrami sandwiches he missed the other day.

He heard footsteps and sat  leisurely on the couch with a self appreciating grin as he heard the knob of the apartment door turn.  
Ryan looked worse than ever, he was tired and somewhere still unsatisfied. He was slightly taken aback when he saw Shane was sitting in his apartment but walked it without any other reaction.

"Well.. surprise dude. Today's gonna be just us. I got your popcorn also." said Shane smiling wide.

"Where are the papers I left on the coffee table?" Ryan inquired completely unnerved at the excitement of Shane.

"Oh! And even better. I got the movie collection which you were wanting so badly to watch and-" Shane babbled on

"I said. WHERE ARE THE PAPERS WHICH I LEFT ON THE TABLE, MADEJ?" Ryan screamed this time. He was almost red as he furiously looked at Shane. Shane stopped speaking whatever he was and his mouth hung low.

After a moment of chilling silence he replied,  
" I dumped them in the trash bin"

Shane knew that Ryan was off but he was wrong. _Boy he was terribly wrong._ He was terribly angry now. He stormed into the kitchen and retrieved the crumpled papers. He returned with a malicious smile on his face. One of the smiles which is meant to antagonise.

"One day! One damn day you enter my apartment and you have to create a havoc. None of you at work can see me happy can you?" Ryan growled slapping the papers on the counter and Shane listlessly looked at him.

"Everyone thinks... That... That I am some big moody piece of shit and you know what you all deserved that especially you. I have been running to get our show sanctioned and get hold of our budget and what does Mr Madej do? Well he has to show his concern by messing my life more. You know what! Fuck you dude! You don't even know how much I put into this show and up with all your shenanigans while you just sit and be a spectator to all of it. Maybe this show or me doesn't mean anything to you which is exactly why you so conveniently even ditched these papers and your concern."

The outrage was out in the open. The two looked at each other deep in their eyes. Shane couldn't comprehend what he heard. His best friend, co- worker and the guy who had won his heart stood in front of him accusing the shit out of him. Ryan looked like he didn't even regret those words. Shane stood up and collected his horror movie collection and grabbed his jacket. He didn't even look at Ryan.

"Maybe there is concern for you Ryan. If only you knew how to take emotions and the concern in the right way and not be a dick to everyone everytime."

He slammed his door on the way out while the pizza delivery guy stood confused in the doorway clutching the bill to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

They hadn't spoken a word after that incident. Neither him or Ryan seemed to acknowledge each other's presence. They merely sat at their stations, did their work and left. Ryan was guilty of making Shane feel that way but he was firm that Shane had really never actively participated in anything regarding to the Unsolved series other than on his insistence. It was mostly Ryan suggesting  something and Shane playing along.Ryan had aired the first episode and sat waiting for the responses. Shane was nowhere around to be found. He walked up from his cubicle and wandered around a little. He walked into the office canteen where he found Curly talking to a new intern.

"Hey! Curly!" Ryan spoke. Softer than usual.

"Hey Ryan! You looking for someone?" he chirped after giving some instructions to the intern.

"No. Just saw you and thought of talking to you," said Ryan. _Lie_.

"Oh! Sure. Not a problem. How is that thing with the budget going."

"It is supposed to be sanctioned by the end of this week. that's what the manager said. The paperwork is almost complete"

"Ah! Good" said Curly sipping his tea. Ryan looked down at his coffee and then looked up to glance at the crowd.

_He could not spot Bigfoot._

"Uh! Where is Shane?" said Ryan trying to keep his voice normal and the question casual.

"He left for Illinois. It has been 2 days. He didn't tell you?"

Ryan choked on his coffee. Two days. Two days since Shane left and he didn't even inform. Forget about informing. Ryan didn't even notice he was gone. He felt worse than ever. He suddenly felt like he had to sit down. He excused himself and walked to his station. He clutched his head in his hands deeply breathing. Shane left without a notice. The postmortem is yet to be filmed and here they are fighting over petty stuff.

What had he done?

* * *

 

 

Ryan scrolled through his contacts. His finger hovered around Shane's number. He thought of calling him. Maybe apologise.

But Shane had left him without any information. That was irresponsible of him. Ryan was right when he said Shane really didn't care about this as much as he did. He tapped the back button of his phone and walked outside the office.

Even Ryan knew that he was just avoiding a lot for his damn ego. He also knew be didn't have the courage to openly admit it.

* * *

  
Ryan and Shane had never been the kind of conventional couple. There could be nothing conventional about a skeptic and a believer. But Ryan had loved Shane. Loved him from the moment he knew that they genuinely cared for each other. Though they hardly spent time with each other as they were super focussed on their work they considered ghost hunting sites as their date spots. They would laugh, giggle and be themselves and Ryan loved how the dynamic came naturally. They would do the same thing if they were sitting in an uptown café and sipping expensive wine. Shane had loved him always, though they never had a particular day or date where one proposed the idea of being a couple. It was like an old pair together, doing boring chores and being stupid. They knew they were still building on this relationship but they were glad they had each other. As neither of them acknowledged the fact of being a couple they would not always come with the typical vibes of being together. But you knew if you saw them. They always smiled, laughed, poked around and did crazy things.

Ryan was content with the idea of them being together. He needed nothing more.

* * *

 

  
When Curly offered to host the postmortem with Ryan he didn't refuse. He hadn't publicly acknowledged the absence of Shane. When TJ gave him a thumbs up and Ryan droned with the script he felt his subconscious mind slipping. He suddenly missed Shane more than ever. As much as he adored Curly on the set with him he couldn't replace Shane. _No one could replace Shane._

He mentally knew that he didn't give off that vibe where he seemed to be really jolly. He mentally could compare tht times he did the postmortem with Shane and when there were guest appearances of other Buzzfeed workers. _He was different when he was around._

As Ryan engaged in little conversations and small jokes he realised that his body language and words were completely different. This wasn't the same as having Shane over. It was almost palpable and the audience would notice too. The only time he felt connected to the conversation was when they talked of Shane. He called him a 'devil' and a 'madman', hoping he could hear this right now... but as Curly spoke

"Aww... you miss him" and when these words left his mouth Ryan had an epiphany.

He had an epiphany that Shane was as much a part of Buzzfeed Unsolved as was Ryan. He did a mistake by calling it 'his' show when in reality it was 'their show'. Ryan loved Shane and probably the greatest outcome of their relationship was this show and sharing  it with anyone else didn't feel right. Ryan was angry and it was justified. He was right. But he had to tell Shane that he was something more to him. More than a fight. More than an episode. More than anything else. There was a sudden urge.

  
After completing the shoot Ryan excused himself and went out. He clutched the phone to himself and stood at a discreet corner which had a window overlooking Los Angeles. His finger shook as he pressed his thumb over Shane's contact. Never had he been so afraid. This was an important phonecall to make.

 

* * *

 

 

Shane looked down at his vibrating mobile which displayed Ryan's name as he stuffed his mouth with pizza at Lou Malnati. He apprehended this call and so after swallowing his food he picked it up.

"Hello," he spoke. His voice neutral.

"Hey! Shane!" Ryan's voice seemed more broken. Shane couldn't help but let his eyes water as he heard his voice. The soft and kind voice of Ryan Bergara which he had missed so badly over all this time.

"Yeah. Tell me?" Shane replied in a soothing voice. Neither had to speak much but they knew kind of what was coming.

"It isn't the same," Ryan whimpered and Shane knew exactly how he looked. Little tears accumulating in the corners of his eyes as his voice cracked. " It will never be the same if it's not with you."

Shane smiled as he rubbed his tears on his sleeve.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I asked the manager he said the budget-"

"- will be sanctioned by the end of this week. I know. You talked to him?" Ryan replied

"Yeah. I had to Ryan. Its your show. Its your heart and soul... We can't let it go just like that."

It was Ryan's turn to smile. He pressed the phone closer to his ear as if he would be physically hugging Shane if he were present.

"Thank you. I genuinely appreciate it."

"People are going to miss the HotDaga though" Shane was back with his normal voice now.

Ryan giggled. He fucking giggled at the mention of HotDaga. Shane was surprised himself.

"How about this? We have a 10 minute version of HotDaga in the next postmortem?" Ryan smiled knowing that Shane would be shocked.

What! Are you serious? And its coming from you?", Shane faked the shock and Ryan knew full well that he was smiling his toothy grin.

"Yeah... I mean I can sit through that"

"Oh! I forgot it is commissioned by Ryan Bergara."

"Shane. Don't loop me into this shit. Mum is the word"

"Okay okay... "

They both held their phones to their ears. Silently watching the front of themselves and knowing full well that they have reconciled.

" I'll be back tomorrow. Around 5 in the evening"

" Want me to join you at  your place? I'll get the food don't worry"

"You better do. You wasted a good whole pizza last time"

" Yeah. Sure. Don't be an ass and keep the phone"

"Okie- dokie. Goodbye Ryan!"

"Goodbye Shane. I'll text you at night."

"Sure"

"And Shane... Before you cancel the call you must know. Its not my show. _Its ours._ "

Shane smiled and hummed a response. He sat at the empty table smiling away at his own thoughts. He ordered another pizza and took out his laptop and headphones.

_Dr. Goondis was always his favourite character and he gets to play it for double time the next episode._

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
